Pokemon Platinum: Legacy
by sammop21
Summary: What if Cyrus won? What if Team Galactic was actually able to create their own world? This fantastic piece of literature shows you the alternative ending of Pokemon platinum. Featuring violence, fast-paced action, and excitement. Hold on to your seat!
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

All hope was lost for Sinnoh.

Lucas knew this as he stood there in the Distortion World, ordering his Pokémon to push through the pain. Blasts of energy pulsed around him, nearly knocking him off his feet. Even the scenery around him was melting into nothingness.

"Empoleon!" Lucas shouted, pushing his hand forward, "Use Protect!"

Struggling to keep itself up, the large penguin Pokémon crossed its massive wings. After several seconds of concentration, a bright green wall shimmered in front of Empoleon.

Despite the heated battle taking place in front of him, the Galactic Boss Cyrus remained calm. His spiky blue hair danced softly in the un-natural wind; his eyes filled with anger and passion, the very qualities he was working to destroy.

"Crobat, use Sludge." Cyrus practically whispered the command, not feeling it necessary to raise his voice.

Crobat, the large purple bat fluttering before him, lunged towards Empoleon. Opening its mouth, a revolting purple liquid was expelled and propelled towards the blue penguin. However, due to the barrier previously formed, the sludge dissolved on impact.

"Good work, Empoleon!" Lucas smirked, "We're not giving up yet!"

Empoleon roared in optimistic agreement. Even though the pair of them truly knew that the possibility of success was slim, they fought on. Lucas did his best to ignore the melting space all around him. The distorted trees slowly dissolved into nothingness. The dirty ground beneath his feet began to fade away. Lucas was so intent on winning the battle; he could barely hear Cynthia's shouts from behind him.

"Lucas!" She yelled over the noise of the fight, "We're running out of time! The Distortion World is fading away!"

He knew she was right. And it wasn't just the element of space that was going out of whack; time too. Seconds seemed to take hours, minutes felt like milliseconds. Cyrus was winning; he was making his own world. And it wasn't just the Distortion World that was melting away, Lucas knew that the entire region of Sinnoh was experiencing the same symptoms. Soon everything would be lost.

Unless Lucas had something to say about it.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Pump!" Lucas yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing at the wicked-looking Crobat.

Empoleon screeched, opened out its massive jaws, and let loose a powerful blast of water that hurled itself at Cyrus' Crobat.

"Evade," Cyrus murmured the command.

With stunning elegance, the Crobat managed to twirl out of the way of the blast. Water sprayed in every direction, soaking both of the trainers. Lucas struggled to keep his eyes open as the water poured onto his face.

"Give 'em another one!" Lucas ordered, and the Empoleon performed yet another Hydro pump. The deadly blast of water slammed into the Crobat at full force, causing the large purple bat to crumble to the distorted ground.

As Lucas laughed over his triumph, Cyrus' eyes flared with anger.

"Get up!" He roared, "Get up and destroy them!"

Opening its bright, menacing yellow eyes, the Crobat struggled to pull itself up. Now managing to balance on its thin and weak legs, it snarled at Lucas' Empoleon. In response, the large penguin roared in anger.

"Crobat! Use Poison Fang!" Cyrus cackled, his spiky blue hair bouncing in the distorted breeze.

Crobat, its eyes bloodshot with anger, roared as it sped at Empoleon at an immeasurable speed. Opening its mouth, Lucas saw that a purple liquid was excreting from its fangs. This meant trouble.

Lucas broke out into a sprint towards his partner Pokémon, who was currently off guard.

"Empoleon, watch out!" Lucas yelled as he ran towards the penguin.

Empoleon, now turning towards the Crobat, widened his eyes in shock. The bat was less than ten feet away.

Diving towards his Pokémon, Lucas yelled, "Empoleon!"

But it was too late.

"No!"

Crobat sunk its poisoned fangs into Empoleon's right wing. The penguin opened its mouth to yelp, but the poison already began to spread. Empoleon slowly closed its eyes as it dropped to the ground, fainted.

Lucas dropped to Empoleon's side, attempting to awaken it. Crobat swiftly fluttered towards Cyrus, who took out his Poke ball. There was a click as Crobat transformed into a red light and was reabsorbed into the capsule.

Cyrus leisurely strolled towards his downed opponent. The entire Distortion World was silent except for the echoing click of his heels. Cyrus kneeled down next to Lucas.

He whispered, "You failed, young man. I told you: I wouldn't loose. Not to you, at least. Now, I shall destroy this useless world, capture the Shadow Pokémon, and brick by brick I will rebuild Sinnoh from its ashes."

Lucas was too grief-stricken to move. He laid there, both hands on his fainted Empoleon, keeping his head down. Everything was lost.

"Not so fast, Cyrus," a mysterious feminine voice announced.

The Galactic Boss looked up. Surprisingly, he saw the Elite Four Champion, Cynthia, standing there proudly with her hands on her hips. He forgot she had been standing there all along.

Cyrus slowly rose, cackling quietly to himself. "It is too late, Cynthia. I've already won."

"On the contrary," Cynthia glared at Cyrus, slowly removing a Poke ball from her belt, "I'm still here, and I challenge you!"

Cyrus stopped smiling. Now, he found himself glaring at the young woman before him. "I have no doubt that you are far stronger than me as a Trainer. However, like I said before, it is too late. The world is mine."

Suddenly, the chunk of rock that the two of them were standing on ripped into two pieces. Cynthia was on one. On the other, Cyrus stood proudly over Lucas and Empoleon. The two platforms began to drift apart. It was now impossible to fight.

As Cynthia's platform descended into the dark abyss below her, Cyrus looked down at her.

"Au revoir, madame!" Cyrus called down to her in French.

"Cyrus, no! It's not too late! You can still undo it!" Cynthia screamed after him until she plunged into the darkness below, out of earshot.

Laughing, Cyrus turned away. He strolled towards the end of his platform, peering into the distance. There was no portal back to Sinnoh anywhere in sight. But he wasn't looking for an exit. He was looking for the Shadow Creature.

Suddenly, he heard a low-pitch, menacing growl. Cyrus quickly glanced up above him. He slowly smiled to himself.

Floating in mid-air above the platform was a massive, terrifying creature. It was over 14 feet long and it resembled a ghastly serpent. It wore chunks of yellow armor and spikes, not to mention six, grisly strips of black cloth that looked like wings. In the space around this incredible Pokémon swirled a black and red vortex that seemed to be attempting to absorb the creature. However, the Pokémon was in complete control. It stared down at Cyrus with dark, menacing eyes.

Despite his current situation, Cyrus couldn't help but smile. He had succeeded. He defeated Lucas, Team Galactic was in control of both Palkia and Dialga, and he was about to capture his third Deity Pokémon of the day.

"Giratina," He mumbled to himself, "You're mine."

All hope was lost for Sinnoh as Cyrus slowly pulled out a Master Ball from his belt.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Fourteen Days**

All of Sinnoh was silent.

Well, of course, nobody called it by that name anymore. Most people referred to Sinnoh as Hell.

For the most part, everyone living in the region felt this sense of misery after Team Galactic took over. Just as they had threatened to do so, Galactic Scientists used the Red Chain to control both Dialga and Palkia, giving them full power over the elements of space and time. Cyrus decided to sever both of these.

The wind was gone. Water refused to move down the stream. Even the once-beautiful trees and bushes had rotted to ruined pieces. The sun's light was gone, causing everything to loose its color. In the eyes of the people of Sinnoh, Cyrus had taken their lives and crushed them. There was no hope.

It had been two weeks since Lucas was killed in the Distortion World. All expectation to defeat Team Galactic was taken with him to his grave. Nobody dared to oppose Cyrus now; he was the undeniable ruler of Sinnoh.

When returning from the Distortion World, Cyrus announced to the people of Sinnoh that it was Team Galactic's time to rule. Immediately, hundreds of trainers surged to Veilstone City to raid the Galactic Headquarters and defeat Cyrus. However, before they had the chance to do so, Cyrus summoned his secret weapon. He let loose Giratina on the region of Sinnoh. For the past two weeks the Renegade Pokémon had raged its fury upon the towns and cities, searching for rebelling trainers. And Giratina succeeded. All of the trainers were either killed or had gone into hiding.

But Cyrus wasn't taking any chances. In a politically daring maneuver, he deployed a squadron of hundreds of Galactic soldiers. Their mission: to raid all of Sinnoh, find the surviving trainers, and execute them on the spot.

The trainers found only one alternative: release their precious Pokémon and destroy their badges. These were the two forms of identification that the Galactic soldiers could hold against a civilian. Despite the resulting heartbreak, many trainers did just that.

Yet, even so, the people of Sinnoh felt betrayed. Where was the Pokémon League? Where was the organization that was established to protect the region of Sinnoh? Hundreds of people believed that the League could possibly stand a chance against Team Galactic.

But the Pokémon League was in shambles. After Cynthia's death in the Distortion World, the Elite Four held a council to elect a new Champion to lead them into battle. Aaron had voted for himself, while Bertha decided to back him up, as well. Meanwhile, Lucian believed that Flint would be the best bet. Shocked at this, Flint decided to also vote for himself. It was a tie between Aaron and Flint. However, they could not come to an agreement. Flint declared that he should be the Champion because he was #3 in the Elite Four, thus he was stronger. But Aaron refuted, claiming that physical strength had nothing to do with leadership. Flint, being the hot-head he is, stormed out of the League out of frustration. His current whereabouts are unknown, however chatter suggests that he is hiding in Sunnyshore with his brother. After that, everything collapsed.

Lucian packed his things and departed for Half-Moon Island, there he claimed he could find some piece and quiet. He suggested that Aaron and Bertha come with him, and at the island they could begin forming a rebellion. But Bertha, remarkably, wanted nothing to do with fighting. She managed to smuggle herself on a boat and leave Sinnoh for good. She hasn't been seen for days, but there have been rumors that she rejoined Samuel Oak in Kanto.

And so Aaron was self-declared Champion. Knowing that he didn't stand a chance against Team Galactic all by his lonesome, he managed to fall off the radar.

After the crumbling of the Pokémon League, all eyes turned to the Eight Gym leaders of Sinnoh. Would they follow the Elite Four's example and simply disappear, or would they join forces and fight? Nobody knew, but Cyrus decided to make the first move.

In a bold move, he had all local Galactic troopers storm Veilstone gym. They came out escorting Maylene, bruised and beaten. Despite her remarkable skills in a Pokémon battle, she was not strong enough to take on an entire battalion of Galactic grunts.

Taking her to the square, the grunts shoved her to her knees in front of all the locals. One of the troops removed a Poke ball from his belt and activated it. Emerging from the light was a large, hovering Magnezone. As it slowly progressed towards Maylene, its magnets crackled with electricity. Maylene found herself staring at the blank, emotionless eyes as the huge Pokémon neared. Little did she know, they were the last pair of eyes she'd ever see.

Her screams could be heard from Snowpoint City.

After this incident, the Gym leaders decided it'd be best to lay low. One by one they all fell off the radar, slipping through Team Galactic's fingers. In his last speech to the city of Sunnyshore, Volkner announced to the locals that "I am not abandoning the people of Sunnyshore. One day I will fight to free you from Team Galactic's oppression…but not today."

Hope was lost for Sinnoh. With no Pokémon League or Gym Leaders to defend them, the people of Sinnoh felt it was their responsibility to remove Cyrus from his throne and defeat Team Galactic once and for all. But trainers found this task impossible. They could not form a rebellion while Galactic soldiers were storming civilian's houses, looking for Pokémon. They could not fight Cyrus while he had Giratina circling the skies above his headquarters. They could not free themselves from Galactic's firm grip.

At least, nobody was brave enough to try.

But that was where young Pokémon trainer William Harmon came into play.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Branded  
><strong>

William Harmon woke up to the sound of rumbling.

He immediately sat up in his bed, sweat rolling down his forehead. As he took in his surroundings, Will laughed at himself as he realized it had just been the growling of his stomach.

Swinging his legs around to the side of his bed, he groaned as he stood up. Yawning as he stretched, Will examined his room. All of the drawers that contained his clothing and toys were ripped out of their cabinets and were scattered across the floor. His door was closed and tightly locked. The overhead fan was rattling dangerously as it propelled air throughout the room. There was very little light in the room because there was only one small window, which was covered by a large piece of cardboard. Will didn't want anyone watching him during his sleep.

Slipping on a pair of tennis shoes, he also quickly put on a new clean shirt. Over that he put on a red sweatshirt. He reached down and picked up the back pack that was resting by the foot of his bed. After strapping on the bag, Will looked around with paranoia. Knowing that there was nobody else in the room, he slowly approached his bedside dresser.

Will slowly dropped to his knees. He gripped the handle of the drawer and unhurriedly opened it. Inside the drawer were useless piles of books and papers. He scooped these up and dumped them on the floor. Will then felt the solid wood at the bottom of the drawer. Smoothing his hand across the surface, he found a notch in the wood. Gripping it, Will quickly lifted it up.

It was a secret compartment at the bottom of the dresser. Will reached in, and pulled out a belt of Poke balls. He slipped these into his bag and he walked towards the door. Unlocking it, he stepped into the kitchen.

Of course, Will lived alone. His family was killed two days ago by Team Galactic. After the day Cyrus declared himself to be the ruler of Sinnoh (Will referred to this day as Judgment Day), he sent battalions of Galactic troops to every city and town to execute the trainers. His parents were only two of the hundreds of victims.

After Team Galactic burst into his house and killed his parents in front of his very own eyes, William learned to be very careful. He never spoke of his Pokémon, nor did he ever show them in public. He always managed to slip by Galactic troopers that were on patrol. He only bought small quantities of items from the markets as to not rouse suspicion.

Will opened the refrigerator. Nothing, of course. He raided the pantries, but the only things that were remotely related to food were the cans of spices and sugar. Not giving a second thought about it, Will dumped them into his bag.

Double-checking his shoes were tied, Will stepped out of his home.

His first impression was how quiet Eterna City had become. Originally, the city was bustling with noise and activity. But since Cyrus had destroyed time and space, the civilians didn't feel a need to go outdoors. Not to mention there were much fewer people walking around nowadays, thanks to the Galactic troopers.

Will let the wind splash onto his face but, of course, there was none. The trees were crumbling and colorless. Will lost all sense of time as he walked down the street towards the Gym.

As usual, there was a pair of Galactic grunts hanging around the entrance of the gym. They were in their usual attire: the white space suits with their dyed green hair. However, since Galactic's rise to power, the average grunts were equipped with a new feature: beating sticks. They hung lifelessly from their belts. Although the sticks did not look like much, Will knew that they could pack quite a punch.

Looking up, one of the grunts noticed Will approaching them.

"Hey, you!" the grunt stumbled to stand up as he ran towards Will, "put your hands up!"

Will, keeping calm and collected, stopped in his tracks and slowly raised his hands. He had a small smirk across his face.

"Identify yourself!" One of the grunts demanded as he unsheathed his beating stick.

"Harmon." Will said briefly, "William Harmon."

"Well Mr. Harmon," The grunt with the beating stick said sarcastically as he grasped Will's arm, "Let's see who you really are."

The Galactic grunt ripped Will's right sleeve open. Shockingly, burned onto the flesh was a large letter C. The grunt snickered to himself and released Will's arm.

The grunt jerked his head down the road, "Move along, and don't let us catch you coming down this road again. Next time we won't be as generous."

Will rolled down his sleeve and continued down the street, avoiding eye contact with the guards. He didn't look back until he was around the corner, out of sight. He had done his best to forget about the mark on his arm, but that little incident had shoved it back into his head.

You see, after Cyrus deployed Team Galactic to hunt down the surviving Pokémon Trainers, he found it difficult to distinguish the difference between trainers and average civilians. To avoid this problem, he ordered the Galactic troopers to begin 'marking' the victims. If a civilian was captured, they would burn a 'C' mark into their right arm. This allowed future Galactic grunts to identify them as civilians, not spawning any need to assault them. However, if a trainer was apprehended, the grunts would scorch a 'T' onto their arm. This tactic was useful because if a trainer actually managed to escape before their scheduled execution, Galactic troopers could easily re-identify them.

When his family was murdered by Team Galactic, the grunts believed that William was an average civilian because his Poke Balls and badges were hidden in the compartment in his room. As a result, they burned the 'C' into his arm. This was one of Will's most useful utilities. No matter what, Galactic troopers would always assume he was a civilian at first glance. And by the time they would have realized that he was indeed a trainer, it would have been too late. Will would have slipped through their fingers.

Will proceeded down the street, doing his best to forget his past. Finally, he reached an opening. He was at Eterna Park, the small square lot that the city council decided to dedicate to Sinnoh Mythology. Directly in front of him was the large statue of Arceus, the Pokémon that supposedly created the universe.

At times Will wished the stories were true. He wanted to believe that they weren't alone on this planet; that one day some great Deity Pokémon would descend to Earth and right the wrongs of Team Galactic.

Will shook his head at such a ridiculous thought. No, he was alone. It was all up to him.

He proceeded towards the statue, and he sat down on its pedestal. Will waited there patiently, listening intently for any sounds of Pokémon. Before Judgment Day, Chatot's and Starly's cries could be heard from miles around. At one point in his life, Will enjoyed that noise. He remembers how he would sit on his front porch, staring into the trees for any bird Pokémon. He remembers trying his best to capture his very own Pokémon so he could listen to its beautiful noise.

But no, the wild Pokémon were long gone. Pokémon Trainers were not the only ones who went into hiding. After Judgment Day, Team Galactic began hunting wild Pokémon to prevent them from being captured by trainers. Any surviving Pokémon seemed to disappear off the face of Sinnoh.

"Hello, William," A mysterious voice said.

Will spun around, his hands reaching for the Poke balls in his pack. As he realized who it was, Will relaxed.

The person standing in front of him was a young man, no older than 14. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was rather tall for his age, around 5 '5. Just like Will, he wore ragged clothes and a torn back pack. He wore a backwards cap with a Poke ball on the front.

"Hi, Mikey." Will replied, approaching his long childhood friend.

Michael Sketchit had been William's best friend for as long as he could remember. Mikey moved here from the Orange Islands when he was five. His parents shipped him off from the islands, wanting him to move in with his grandparents who resided in Eterna City. Mikey did so, but his grandparents died of an illness only a year later. After that Mikey continued living in their home, operating off of the income of his three different jobs.

Will didn't know much about Mikey's family, other than the fact that Mikey had resented them ever since he moved. He also knew that he had an older brother named Tracey, who was an artist of some kind.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" Mikey asked impatiently, "I'm taking quite a risk coming out during the day; I almost got spotted by a Galactic Grunt."

Will understood; Mikey was not as lucky as himself. Mikey wasn't a registered civilian. On Judgment Day, Mikey did his best to combat the oncoming battalion of Galactic troops. He and his partner Pokémon, Bronzor, put up a great fight…but it was to no avail. The Galactics grabbed Mikey and branded him a Trainer.

However, before he could be executed, Mikey managed to escape from their clutches. In his last seconds of life, Mikey threw out Bronzor's Poke ball. Remarkably, Bronzor immediately used Confusion, distracting all of the grunts. This gave the two of them enough time to slip away.

Focusing back to the present, Will said, "I'm doing it today, Mikey."

Mikey replied with a scoff, "I told you, Will. I want to join as badly as you do, but we need to wait for the opportune moment. It's too risky to leave Eterna now."

"I'm tired of waiting," Will glared, "I've already planned the escape: we're going today."

"What's you're plan? Slipping through Eterna Forest? Then going south through Floaroma?"

Will shook his head, "No, too risky. Route 205 is crawling with Galactic Grunts. I'm planning on going down the Bike path."

"The Bike path!" Mikey exclaimed, "Are you crazy? That's a one way road! If we get apprehended there, there's no way out!"

Will smiled. "It's worth the risk. We're leaving now."

He turned and began walking away. After taking several steps, Mikey called after him.

"Will?" He called.

Will slowly turned around. "What?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you willing to risk your life to get to Sandgem Town?"

"I told you," Will gleamed, "I'm going to save Sinnoh…or die trying."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Great Escape**

As he and Mikey snuck through the southern gate of Eterna City, Will couldn't help but question his judgment. Was this really the best method to escape Eterna City?

Sure, he had gone through the statistics over a dozen times…but as he was actually about to attempt this daring maneuver he couldn't help but feel a tad bit insane.

The two of them walked out of the gate, officially considered 'free' from Eterna City. But this joy was short-lived.

They were now standing at the beginning of the Bike Path: a massive, 1,000 meter long, down-hill, road that used to be an exhilarating ride. But now, of course, the only emotion that Will felt while examining the Bike path was depression… plus a small bit of remorse was mixed in, as well.

It was completely vacant. There used to be dozens of bikers riding through this path daily, but now there was not a soul in sight. Peering over the steep edge of the bridge, Will looked down at the wilderness below him. This was Route 206. Two weeks ago, you could throw a penny off of the bridge and chances are it'd poke the eye out of a Geodude. But now that the Pokémon were gone and there was nothing living in sight, it was horribly depressing.

The two of them began walking down the path, keeping there eyes peeled for any sign of Galactic troops.

"Why are there no grunts here?" Mikey asked suspiciously, breaking the silence.

Will figured this question would pop up eventually. He groaned, knowing that the reason required quite an explanation.

"You see, Mikey, Galactic grunts always work in pairs." Will began, "Each pair is assigned to a certain landmark in Sinnoh, such as a Gym or Poke Mart. Therefore, there are hundreds of pairs throughout the region. This makes it very difficult for Trainers to maneuver from city to city."

"Well then how come there isn't a pair here?" Mikey intervened, "The Bike path is a pretty big landmark,"

Will nodded and continued, "I was getting to that. The grunts guard these landmarks relentlessly. They don't get breaks, lunch-hours, nothing. They never leave. However, every three days, the pairs participate in 'Rotation Day'."

Mikey widened his eyes, "Rotation Day?"

"Yes, Rotation Day. See, the pairs guard the landmarks non-stop for three days. Then, after those 72 hours, the pairs rotate to another landmark. That way the guards don't blow out their brains from boredom; with rotations they get to see all of Sinnoh."

"Great for them," Mikey said sarcastically.

Will continued, ignoring Mikey's comment. "The pairs leave their posts at exactly 9:30 each morning to rotate. Then the next pair arrives at precisely 9:45. This gives us a 15 minutes opportunity. Only a handful of trainers in the region know of this migration tactic."

Mikey looked down at his Pokétch. _9:42_.

"We're running out of time," He said. They were only halfway through the bridge, "The next pair is going to be here soon."

Will nodded, and looked forward. He widened his eyes.

Standing at the edge of the path, of course, was a pair of Galactic grunts. Three minutes early. One of the grunts was laughing at his comrade as he turned his head to survey the rest of the path. The grunt stopped laughing as he saw the two stray Pokémon trainers.

"_Holy Darkrai!_" Mikey cursed under his breath, "We're in trouble now."

The two grunts were now sprinting up the path towards Mikey and Will. Now that they were getting closer, Will could make out their features more clearly. The one on the right was considerably taller, and in addition he had a long scar stretching across his left cheek. How he got it, Will could only imagine.

The shorter grunt was swinging his beating stick madly as he ran. His un-natural green hair seemed a bit longer than the taller grunt.

"What're we going to do?" Mikey exclaimed, "We're trapped!"

Will knew he was right. They were in quite the predicament. If they wanted to continued to Oreburgh City like they were planning to do, they would run straight into the grunts. But if they turned around to make a run for it, they would wind up back in Eterna. That method seemed ideal, but then Will realized that if they did fall back to the city, they would simply wind up in the hands of the Galactic grunts that were stationed at the Eterna gym.

"We fight," Will murmured, his eyes fixed on the oncoming grunts.

"I'm sorry, _what _was that?" Mikey exclaimed.

Will turned to him, "We fight them! There's no other way. Besides, there's only two of them…we can take them!"

"But what if he loose?" Mikey asked somberly, "It would have all been for nothing. We could be killed."

Will knew he was right. But it was too late to back-out now. The guards had finally reached them.

The pair of Galactic grunts had finally reached Mikey and Will. Before confronting them, however, the grunts doubled over and began to gasp for air. After several seconds of pathetic recuperation, the shorter grunt looked up.

"Smart of you not to run," He struggled to breathe as he spoke, "But you're under arrest."

"Put your bags on the ground," The taller one added, equally exhausted from the run.

But Mikey and Will ignored the two pitiful guards. They reached over the backs and removed their packs. However, instead of putting them down, they unzipped them in unison. Each of them pulled out a Pokéball.

Seeing that the two teenagers were armed, the grunts leapt back in surprise. They then each pulled out a Pokéball.

"What's this then?" The taller grunt snickered, "A double battle, eh?"

Will nodded, "When we win, you let us pass. If by some sort of miracle you buffoons win, we'll willingly turn ourselves over. "

The shorter grunt nearly burst out laughing, "Big talk for someone so small!"

He threw his Pokéball onto the ground, in the space directly in the middle of the four of them. A bright light burst out of the small capsule and Will was nearly blinded.

As he regained his senses, Will looked at the Pokémon standing before him. It was short, much like its trainer. It hunched over and it stared at Will with bright yellow eyes.

Will recognized the Pokémon. It was a Croagunk, one of the many species of Pokémon that attacked his home on Judgment day. It was payback time.

Mikey was next to react. He tossed his Pokéball into the center, where it activated to life. The Pokémon that stepped out of the smoke was a short, plump creature.

"Muuunch!" It exclaimed with a smile on its face.

It was a Munchlax, one of Mikey's strongest Pokémon. Will had to admire friend's choice. After all, this was going to be a close-range battle and Munchlax was ideal due to its quick yet powerful strikes.

The tall grunt grimaced as he clicked the button on his Pokéball. Tossing it directly next to Croagunk, a new Pokémon leapt out. A small, brown hippo-looking creature stood on all fours. It was a Hippopotas, a ground type.

Will couldn't help but smile. The tall grunt had just set himself up to be defeated. Hippopotas was ground, which just happened to be very vulnerable to Will's strongest Pokémon.

"Go!" Will called out as he tossed his Pokéball.

In a burst of light, a small, adorable weasel leapt onto the battlefield. It had two long tails and collar that looked like a life-vest. It was a Buizel, Will's favorite and strongest Pokémon. He remembers when he had first caught it by Route 205. He had been so happy then, before Judgment Day.

Will forced himself to snap back into the present. He was about to battle. He allowed the anger to seep in, which was his best method to use while battling. _Hate the enemy, set your mind to defeat them._

"Alright then," The short grunt snickered, "I'll start. Croagunk, use Sucker Punch!"

The Croagunk had a smile on its face as its fist began to gleam a bright shade of purple. Then, with its fists raised, it charged at Buizel.

Will smiled to himself as Buizel dropped to the ground, Croagunk's swinging fist barely missing the top of the weasel's head. Buizel had evaded the attack. With utter disappointment the short Galactic grunt called his Croagunk back to his side. Sucker Punch had failed because Will's Pokémon was not preparing to attack.

"Buizel, use Agility!" Will ordered.

Buizel nodded compliantly, and began to dart around the bridge. As he returned to his trainer's side, Buizel felt his speed raise sharply.

The taller grunt smirked, "Looks like I'm next."

The Hippopotas narrowed its eyes, ready to strike. Several grains of sand began to perspire from its back. It was obviously nervous to be battling real trainers.

"Use Take-Down on that fat thing!" The tall trainer ordered, referring to Munchlax.

Hippopotas closed its eyes as it charged towards Munchlax. As it neared the 'Big Eater' Pokémon, the Hippopotas whined in anger.

Unfortunately, the attack hit head on. Munchlax stumbled backwards as nearly half of its HP points drained away. However, the Hippopotas grunted and shook its head madly as it suffered from recoil.

"Get it together, Munchlax!" Mikey ordered encouragingly, "Use Rollout on Croagunk!"

Will, for the third time that day, smiled to himself. Mikey was a great battle partner. He seemed to know that Will was going to attack Hippopotas with super effective water attacks, so in the meantime Mikey should target Croagunk.

Munchlax seemed to laugh as it curled itself into a ball. Then, almost immediately, it shot off like a jet towards the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. Croagunk widened its eyes in terror as the 231.5 lbs. of pure fat slammed into its face, knocking it clean off its feet.

Mikey laughed like a child as Munchlax stood up and trotted back over to its trainer. However, the short Galactic grunt began to curse violently to his Croagunk. But it was too late…the Croagunk was knocked out cold.

Now it was Will's turn once again.

"Buizel," He exclaimed, "Use Aqua Jet!"

Almost immediately Buizel began charging towards Hippopotas. As it picked up speed, a trail of water began to splash at the weasel's feet. And then, almost as quickly as it had begun, Buizel shot off like a water rocket. There was an explosion of water and sand as Buizel collided into the Hippo Pokémon.

As Buizel came back to Will's side, he saw that the battle was certainly over. Hippopotas was lying on its back, groaning in agony. A blood stain covered its chest and its eyes were staring off into space. The tall Galactic Grunt groaned as he recalled his Pokémon. They had failed Team Galactic. He didn't want to think of the punishment that they'd receive.

Mikey and Will recalled their Pokémon in unison. They stashed their Pokéballs in their packs and proceeded towards the two grunts.

"We had a deal." Mikey glared with piercing eyes, "Let us pass."

A smile spread across the short grunts face as he unhooked his beating stick.

He said, "Sorry, kid. You may have won…but you two are fugitives. We're required by law to 'escort' you to Headquarters."

"By 'escort' do you mean execute!" Will exclaimed.

The tall grunt laughed as he too removed his weapon, "Well, if you want to say it like that, sure."

The two grunts charged at the trainers, raising their beating sticks. Will's eyed widened in fear. He dove to the ground as the tall grunt swung his weapon onto his back. There was a _crack _as pain spread throughout Will's body.

But he couldn't dwell on that. Will leapt up; shoving his way past the grunts and he sprinted down the path, leaving the Galactics in his dust. Twisting around, he could see Mikey sprinting after him. He had bruises and marks all over his face, but other than that he seemed fine. Thankfully, the Galactic grunts were too busy calling for back-up to actually give pursuit. This gave them some time to slip out of sight.

Will and Mikey continued sprinting until they cleared the Bike Path and they reached a small cliff. But Will kept sprinting. Amazingly, he dug his heels into the ground and he slid down a muddy trench. Mikey did the same. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Will ascended a small staircase. He found himself facing a large patch of grass. He took a left and kept jogging. The two companions found themselves standing in a huge complex of modern-looking buildings.

The gravel crunched beneath Will's feet as he took several steps forward. Oreburgh City.


End file.
